


Taking Numbers

by baptistes



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But not in the way you'd think, M/M, Phone Sex, Poor Take, post ch28 but not explicitly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baptistes/pseuds/baptistes
Summary: It seems like common courtesy, right, or at the very least anormalperson thing not to pick up the phone when your partner is giving you head. Haruki supposes Akihiko isn’t really a normal person, though.(alternatively: god help poor take)
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Taking Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me last night and so i wrote it legit in one sitting. i hope you enjoy, heathens.

It’s not unusual for Akihiko to get phone calls. He’s a pretty popular guy, and though he doesn’t hang around much with that many people, he keeps in contact with a lot of people, be it from his school or through the band. Now, it’s not unusual to pick up the phone either-- that’s what it’s made for, after all. It’s just that Haruki hadn’t expected Akihiko to actually pick it up at a time like this.

Not while he’s on the floor beside their bed, with Akihiko halfway down his throat and one of Akihiko’s hands in his hair.

It seems like common courtesy, right, or at the very least a _normal_ person thing not to pick up the phone when your partner is giving you head. Haruki supposes Akihiko isn’t really a normal person, though. He wouldn’t have even known he’d answered the phone if it weren’t for the deep rumble of _Hello?_ that comes from above him.

It also seems like it would be a normal person thing to let your partner get off your dick, but again, Akihiko _isn’t_ normal, so when Haruki makes a move to pull away, the hand in his hair keeps him firmly in place. He makes a muffled noise of surprise, looking up at Akihiko like he’s crazy, but Akihiko doesn’t seem to care.

Haruki can hear, vaguely, _is this a bad time?_ coming from the other end, but he can’t tell who it is. Akihiko is looking at him intensely, and so Haruki figures the only thing he can do is get back to bobbing his head. Now, a few months ago, he’d be totally scandalized at the idea of giving Akihiko head while he’s on the phone (not that he _isn’t_ scandalized now), but he’s come to the understanding that Akihiko is just the kind of dude who likes to get what he wants in bed, and Haruki is a sucker for it.

He wants to be good, after all, so that when this is done Haruki will pet his hair and tell him he’s good and obedient and all sorts of other filth that Haruki had never imagined turning him on.

Akihiko is the picture of leisure above him, phone tucked between his ear and his elbow, leaning on one hand as other guides Haruki up and down, looking both amused and as though he hasn’t a care in the world. Haruki can’t really pick out a lot of what the phone conversation is-- he _is_ a bit preoccupied, after all, and Akihiko isn’t really saying much either, besides the occasional hum.

Distantly, Haruki recalls months back, though now it feels like decades, where he had been in the same situation as whoever is on the other line. He remembers the embarrassment growing bright on his face as he realized that Akihiko was engaging in casual conversation while someone was on their knees for him, and he remembers, too, the way he couldn’t quite meet Akihiko’s eyes the following day at band practice.

When Haruki slides down his length, Akihiko holds him there, making him gag. He tries to be quiet about it, but it’s hard, isn’t it, trying to splutter quietly with a cock down your throat. Akihiko lets up after a while of just holding him there while he splutters, and there are tears gathered at his waterline.

He glares at Akihiko, who just shrugs smugly. “No, no, that was nothing. You were saying?” He puts Haruki back to work, but this time around he’s less domineering about it. He lets Haruki take his time lapping at the head and pressing kisses up his shaft before taking him into his mouth once again.

 _I tried calling him, but he didn’t pick up. Seeing as you’re living together, I figured you were reliable enough to pass this on to. Where is he, anyway?_ Haruki strains to hear the conversation over the muffled sounds of his mouth, and the voice sounds familiar, but he can’t place it when it’s so quiet.

“Don’t worry about it, Yatake.” Haruki stops moving, eyes wide. When he looks up again, Akihiko has this sort of shit-eating look on his face. Haruki is going to murder him when he hangs up. They’re going to have to take Akihiko out of this apartment in a body bag. “Haru is fine, yeah. He’s just a little preoccupied with some stuff right now, but I can totally let him know about it.”

Not only did Akihiko pick up a call from _Yatake_ while his dick was halfway down Haruki’s throat, but they were talking about _him_ on top of it? Haruki has half a mind to bite him, but he’d like to live to see tomorrow, so he restrains himself.

His sucking has become halfhearted, even with the impatient ministrations from the hand on the back of his head, but now that he knows who’s on the other line he wants to be a million times more careful than the sloppy job he’d been doing before.

“Yes,” Akihiko says. “I won’t forget. I’m not an idiot, you know.”

_Debatable._

“Okay. Mhmm. Bye.”

As soon as the phone is tossed onto the bed, Haruki pulls off and punches Akihiko in the thigh. He hisses, rubbing the spot. “You are the biggest piece of shit in the whole world,” Haruki tells him.

“Well, that’s not very nice.”

“ _You’re_ not very nice!” Haruki exclaims. His voice is scratchy from the number Akihiko has done on his throat. “I can’t believe you picked up a call from Take while I literally had your dick in my mouth. As if he doesn’t _already_ have mixed feeling about you from all that shit a few months ago. You’re so _stupid_ , oh my God.”

Akihiko makes this face, like he’s using every fibre of his being not to laugh. Haruki has seen it before countless times, often directed at Uenoyama, and usually, he’s in on the gag, but he’s absolutely _not_ impressed right now.

“It’s not funny!” he huffs, sitting back on his haunches. A small noise escapes Akihiko, like it’s the most hilarious thing in the world. “Aki.”

“It’s a little funny,” he supplies, still trying desperately not to burst into laughter.

Haruki blinks at him. Akihiko blinks back.

A sigh. “Okay, it’s a _little_ funny,” he says, burying his face in his hands. Akihiko lets himself laugh this time. The sound is contagious. Haruki is smiling beneath his hands. “Just a little!”

“See!” Akihiko says, ruffling his hair. “You’re smiling.”

“We can’t ever breathe a word of this to Take, he would literally never forgive me.” When Haruki looks up through his fingers, Akihiko is holding up a pinky. Haruki takes it.

“As if I would,” he scoffs, looking at Haruki with a certain glint in his eye. “Now,” Akihiko says. “Are you going to go back to what we were doing, or do I have to go sort myself out in the bathroom?”

Haruki doesn’t think it’s possible to be flushed any more. “You’re such a pig,” he says, but he takes Akihiko back into his mouth anyway.

-

Yatake calls him later in the evening when Akihiko has hit the shower and Haruki is eating chips with some variety show on the television. He answers the phone halfheartedly, mouth full of partly chewed potato chips. “Y’ello?” he says, holding the phone to his ear with one hand as the other turns the volume on the TV down.

“Hey,” Yatake says. “Did Kaji pass my message on to you?”

Haruki swallows, clearing his throat. “Yeah, about the edit for the video? You can email it to me whenever,” he says.

“Your voice sounds hoarse,” Yatake murmurs, sounding like a concerned parent. Haruki’s face grows red, and at this moment, Akihiko comes out of the shower, bath towel tied low around his hips as he uses another to dry his hair. “Are you sick or something? S’that why you missed my call?”

Haruki blinks at the sight in front of him, of Akihiko smirking like he _knows_ as he leans against the wall casually. “No!” he says, a little too quickly. “I’m not sick, just. Uh. I slept with my mouth open, you know. Sinus problems. Dried my throat right out.”

A pause. Akihiko snickers and Haruki flips him off. “Right,” Yatake deadpans.

“Sorry I missed your call,” Haruki apologizes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he attempts to think of an excuse. “Stuff caught up to me, you know, my phone was on silent in the other room.” The end bit isn’t a lie, at least. And he supposes the beginning isn’t _entirely_ phony either.

“What stuff?”

 _God_ , could he drag this on any longer? “Just,” Haruki waves vaguely in the air, like Yatake can see him. “Stuff.”

“Stuff,” Yatake says. He clearly doesn’t buy it, but regardless, he adds, “Well, I have _stuff_ to do too, and I’m sure you do as well, so I won’t keep you. I just wanted to check in.”

“Thanks,” Haruki says. If his voice gets any more strained he thinks it might go away entirely. “We should um, meet for coffee or something. Swing by the bar tomorrow in the afternoon if you want.”

“Will do,” Yatake says. He sounds like he wants to be done with this conversation just as much, if not more than Haruki does. “Bye, Haru.”

“See ya.”

When Haruki tosses his phone to the other side of the couch, he can hear Akihiko stifle another bout of laughter. “So,” he says, pushing myself up off the wall and walking over to the couch. “Did he buy it?”

“Of _course_ he didn’t buy it,” Haruki whines pitifully. “He’s not _dumb_ , Aki.”

Akihiko ruffles his hair before walking off to the bedroom. “At least we had fun, though, right?”

“You’re an asshole!” Haruki calls after him, but the smile on his face would tell anyone he thought otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://somethin-real.tumblr.com)


End file.
